


Meeting Kisses

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Infatuation [6]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p - Freeform, 2P, Fluff and Angst, Infatuation Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kuro never means to, not entirely, teasing his counterpart is just too much fun. Seeing Kiku being so soft and sweet, makes Kuro want to see him tremble. Never without consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuro

Kuro leans back in his chair, his feet kicked up on the table in front of him. He flicks a pen between his fingers and runs his tongue over his teeth. He hates meetings. He hates sitting still and he hates being professional. Honestly, how boring. He lets out an audible noise of disgust as the countries in front just keep talking. Lame. He thunks his chair down to the ground once more. He leans his chin in his hand. He might actually die of boredom if something interesting doesn't happen soon.

He glances to the side of him. Kiku is sitting there, a soft smile on his face, glancing up from his papers as he takes notes. He's fucking taking notes. Kuro doesn't see the point. So he doesn't. He decides to watch the other form of himself for a while longer. A slow smirk creeps onto his face as Kiku begins to notice the eyes on him. His moves become more tense and jerky. Kuro can't help but love it. Kiku sends him a questioning look, trying to figure out exactly why Kuro is staring at him so predatorily. Kuro just winks at him.

The action causes Kiku's cheeks to become peppered pink. He snaps his head down to his papers, a distressed expression on his face. Kuro snickers quietly. Kiku is so soft and delicate and prude and pure. He's Kuro's favorite. When they first met, Kuro knew he wanted to make the quiet country scream. He just didn't know for what reason. Did he want to make him scream in pain or pleasure? Either one would have been glorious in his opinion. When he tried to tempt Kiku into a fight the quieter held him off at a katana's point. Kuro fell in love instantly.

Shy cute Kiku nearly put a sword through his neck how could he not fall for that. To see the reserved country so alive with fire, and mild fright, had been wonderful. He did his best to behave around Kiku after that, not for fear of being stabbed, but mostly so he could see a new side to his other form. He may have stalked Kiku home once, but that ended pretty well when it started to rain. He took full advantage of Kiku's hospitality. He got to stay warm and dry and admittedly sneak into the other's room to snuggle with him in his sleep. He got smacked in the morning for that one but it was worth it.

He scoots his seat closer to Kiku now so the arms of their rinky chairs are touching. Kiku huffs and nearly pulls away from him but Kuro reaches out and grabs his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers together. He leans back in his chair and places his feet back on the table. Kiku shifts in his spot for a moment then settles in the new arrangement. He takes notes with his other hand, entertaining Kuro's public affections with the other. Kuro doesn't see a problem with PDA. Honestly if Kiku would let him, he would hold his other form in his lap every time of day. Fuck rules, cuddles reign supreme.

Kuro watches Kiku work. He gets an evil idea, a wicked smirk spreading across his face when a part of Kiku's suit slips down to show off more of his neck, what little of it he would ever allow. It's enough though. Kuro thunks back on the ground and scoots his chair as close as he can. Kiku gives him a slight puzzled expression but ignores him for the most part. Perfect. Kuro trades hands and snakes the other around Kiku's waist. The quieter drops his pen to the table, full on giving Kuro a startled expression. Kuro winks at him and nuzzles his head into Kiku's shoulder.

He waits patiently. It's torture to have to wait but he wants to execute this flawlessly. He waits for Kiku to start taking notes again. Rigid in his posture. Kuro runs his tongue along his teeth once more. He nuzzles further into Kiku's shoulder, carefully and secretly, pulling the suit farther down. Just enough. When Kiku is distracted once again, Kuro moves to kiss his neck. Kiku drops his pen again and fully stiffens. Kuro smiles against the skin beneath his lips. He continues on, leaving long languid open mouth kisses along the cream colored skin of Kiku's neck. He smirks to himself when Kiku clamps a hand over his mouth to keep from making noises.

Kuro can feel the pressure of Kiku gripping his hand tight but he doesn't stop. Fuck the meeting and fuck everything else. The squirming Kiku is doing because of the attention on his neck is what Kuro is living for. He knows Kiku covers his mouth when he wants to be quiet. He knows he's prone to making noises. This is a game now. The more insistent Kuro gets with his kisses, the harder Kiku tenses and tries to keep his mouth covered. Kuro nips at the skin and Kiku jerks, the softest of moans escaping him. The noise sends Kuro's blood boiling. He nips at the skin again, begging to hear more noises.

A sharp crack comes from behind him. Kuro sits up, releasing Kiku from his arms and holding his hands up in the air. He smiles over his shoulder at the knife imbedded where his head would have been had he not been distracted by that pretty little neck. He leans back in his chair, placing his feet on the table again, smirking down at Luciano in the front of the room. The Italian is glaring murderously at him. Kuro does his best to not snicker aloud. Kiku has his head in his hands with his collar pulled up as high as it can go. Kuro smirks at his work.

When the meeting finally starts up again. Kuro takes Kiku's hand in his once again. Though Kiku is a bit more reluctant, pulling away from him a few times before he relaxes enough to let him hold his hand. Kuro keeps watching his other form. Kiku is back to taking notes like the serious uptight nation he is. Kuro makes a 'tch' noise. He drags his fingers along Kiku's spine. It causes him to drop his pen and glare at Kuro once more. Kuro leans in quickly and places a quick kiss on Kiku's lips. Kiku pulls back sharply, his cheek turning a lovely color. Kuro snickers and grazes a hand along Kiku's cheek. His touch is soft. Kiku turns away, his glare morphing into more embarrassment. Kuro lets him return to his note taking. Maybe later he could get Kiku to make more pretty noises for him.

* * *

"Aw Kiku-kun come ooonnnn," Kuro begs with a mock tone on their walk back up to the hotel. Kiku practically shoves him out of the way to get away from him. Kuro walks after him, trying to get his attention once again. Okay, so maybe he took his teasing a little too far. It had just been so fun to see Kiku so flustered and speechless.

"Kiiiikuuuu-kuuuun~," He sings out skipping up to his other form. Kiku doesn't even give him a glance. Kuro puffs up his cheeks and grabs his wrist to get him to stop walking. He barely has time to register the motion before there's a burning now on his cheek. He blinks, then a slow sadistic smirk crosses his face. He turns his head back to Kiku, frozen in his position, glaring. Kuro gently places a hand on his slapped cheek.

"Aw babe you know I like it-" He doesn't finish the sentence. Kiku slaps his other cheek harder causing him to wince. He sends a dark look at his other form but Kiku is already walking away from him. Kuro stands dumbfounded in the middle of the sidewalk. He rubs his other cheek now wondering what would be the best way to blow up the hotel. He shakes his head and stomps the rest of the way inside the building. A small hint of guilt is worming through him.

It always happens after he makes Kiku just a little too mad. He doesn't really want to hurt Kiku. Not for the enjoyment of hurting him at least. He just likes seeing him get worked up. It makes him feel like his other form cares. Somehow, for him. He enters his tiny room and flops face first onto the bed. He tears at his clothes, trying to remove the restrictions from him. Once he's almost completely naked does he stop fidgeting. He groans, letting the annoyance fully settle inside him.

He tried so hard to get Kiku to give him a chance, to even think about giving him the time of day. Nothing could beat the happiness of the day Kiku told him they could try for a relationship. Kiku blushed like crazy, stuttering over his words and hiding his face. Kuro closes his eyes tight and tries to picture it as best he can. He ruined the moment by picking Kiku up and pushing him against a wall roughly. He couldn't help it. The excitement got to him.

Kiku is really mad this time. He slapped Kuro with the intent to hurt him. Kuro growls. Mostly at himself. He would never forgive himself if Kiku breaks off their.. whatever it is, because he's a fucking idiot. What would he do if Kiku broke up with him? Stalk the nation again until he gave in and allowed Kuro near him again? Fuck. Kuro sits up and scratches hard at his head.

Kiku makes him so fucking soft. Never before would he have thought about apologizing to someone. Shit he barely says sorry to Luciano. Yet here he is now making himself bleed over Kiku being angry at him. He picks up the alarm clock next to him and throws it against the wall. He grabs the lamp next, taking mild pleasure in the way it shatters. He gives in.

He stands up and puts clothes back on. Simple and black. He exits his room, slamming the door behind him. He marches down the hallway to Kiku's room. He knocks. No answer. A minute passes and he knocks again. No answer. He bangs on the door hard, calling out Kiku's name too. No answer. He twitches. Forcing himself to take a deep breath he sits down, leaning against the door. He'll see Kiku even if he has to wait all fucking night for his other form to leave his room. He's waited longer for Kiku to show his face. The longest time being a full week of staying outside Kiku's door just to tell him he loves him. That had been a fun week. Screaming about random things to no one, like he's talking to an imaginary friend, hoping somewhere in the house Kiku would be listening to him. He bangs his head hard once against the door and settles himself in for a long night. He'd wait forever if he had to.


	2. Kiku

"I've never been so embarrassed," Kiku tries to keep the whine out of his voice. He really doesn't like complaining or telling about his problems too much. He doesn't want to seem needy, but Feliciano knew him well enough to call him out on his behavior.

"Oh Kiku," Feliciano says sadly, snuggling into his shoulder. Kiku lets Feliciano cuddle, knowing it won't end the way it did earlier in the day. Kuro had mortified him. Ludwig sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Your.. Other is a little, over the top." Ludwig closes his eyes tight, trying to find the right words to not offend his friend. Kiku cringes and covers his face with his hands. The moment he knew Kuro couldn't hear him he called his two best friends, asking them to meet him to just distract him if anything. He snuck out of his room, going the long way around to get to the diner just a ten minute walk away from the hotel. Ludwig and Feliciano met him there, thankfully. He eventually explained what happened in the meeting when Feliciano asked him.

"He knows I'm uncomfortable with those kinds of things and yet.." His words trail off, and he sighs. Feliciano makes a distressed noise next to him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to make you upset," He says hopefully, trying to cheer up his friend. It doesn't work. Kiku takes a sip of his cooling tea, ignoring the slight burn of his throat.

"If he truly didn't want me to be upset he wouldn't have done it," He snaps. He takes a deep breath and reigns in his anger. He is not angry at Feliciano for trying to make him feel better. It's not the Italian's fault his other form is ridiculous.

"Kiku," Ludwig says in his warning tone. Kiku sighs again and peeks up at his blonde friend. Ludwig has a rare soft smile on his face. He reaches out his hand and Kiku takes it gratefully.

"You know he doesn't do things to upset you," Ludwig tells him with a gentle squeeze of his hand. Kiku squeezes back and lets go.

"I know, I know. It's just.." Again his words leave him. He really doesn't know what to feel. Not at least when Kuro is involved. He's used to sitting back and letting the others make decisions. He just goes with the flow so to speak and he likes doing that. Kuro however, puts all the attention on him. He's never felt so exposed and in the spotlight. He places a hand to his face, and grimaces.

"I slapped him.." He says quietly. Feliciano gasps next to him and Ludwig pauses mid swig of his beer. He's jostled when Feliciano squishes the air out of him.

"Aw Kikuuuuu," The Italian moans out. Kiku pats his head reassuringly. He doesn't hate Kuro. His other form is just so.. _Much_. It's hard to handle sometimes.

"He really made you mad huh?" Ludwig states, taking a full swig of his beer this time. Kiku nods. Really, it had been downright rude to interrupt the meeting like that. It had been rude to push past his boundaries like that too.

"It's got be a little nice though right? Having someone so focused on you?" Feliciano inches closer, if possible and stares him down. Kiku leans away, his personal space being breached yet again, though this time a by a more friendly face. He glances up at Feliciano's hopeful eyes and sighs.

"Well.. Yes, but I wish he'd.." He gulps. Words are not his forte today. He can never quite say what he wishes Kuro would do, or more likely wouldn't do. He gives a small glare to the table. No matter how often he complains the words to say how to change Kuro are never found. He leans back in the seat, poking lazily at his unfinished sandwich. Ludwig huffs out a short laugh.

"You really like him though don't you," It's more of a statement than a question. It's more of a fact than a statement even if Kiku wishes it isn't. He gives Ludwig a slight puzzled look, urging him to explain. Ludwig chuckles lowly, a smile on his face.

"There isn't a thing you would change. You can't even find the words." Ludwig chugs the last half of his beer in one go. Kiku goes back to staring at the table.

"Kiku is in love!" Feliciano coos out loud, padding his hands on the table in excitement. He flashes Kiku a bright smile. Kiku tries to smile back, but it's a little forced. He wouldn't say he loves Kuro but, he doesn't dislike him either. Feliciano pouts, noticing his expression. He bumps Kiku playfully.

"Come on! There has to be something you really like about him?!" Feliciano pokes him, prodding him to play along. Kiku genuinely smiles at his childishness. He tugs at a tuft of his hair in thought.

"Well, I suppose, he is very loyal," He mutters out. Feliciano takes the words like a trophy, hugging Kiku tight once more. He only lets go when Ludwig tells him to so Kiku can breathe. They spend the rest of the night eating food and talking about lighter subjects, work forgotten for the moment. It's later than he realizes when they head back up to the hotel. Feliciano gives him one last good luck hug and runs off. Ludwig pats his shoulder encouragingly. It takes a second to build his strength and turn towards his room. He has to pass Kuro's on the way, but that's not what he's worried about.

While true, he does admire Kuro's loyalty, it borders on obsession fairly often. When he passes by Kuro's door and the other does not burst from it he takes a deep breath once more, prepared to find the other outside of his hotel room. He's upset he's only partially right. Kuro is waiting, but not outside. Kiku steps into the opening where his door used to be. Kuro is sitting on the bed, the door in three pieces at his feet, bouncing his legs up and down in a jagged pattern. Kiku just stops and stares at him, schooling his face into a blank expression. Kuro is scowling.

"What are you doing?" Is all he has the energy to say. Kuro curls his hands into fists and then uncurls them at the words being spoken to him. Kiku steps inside the room and goes to the tiny coffee maker in the corner. It's not designed for tea but it will work.

"You're back late and I panicked." Kuro's voice is strained though he shrugs. Kiku watches him from over his shoulder, just a little paranoid his other form will do something a little on the insane side.

"So you break my door down?" He asks finishing his task of making tea. He turns around and leans against the wall, trying to be a little more relaxed. It's hard when Kuro is twitching and watching him like a predator. Kuro shrugs again.

"You didn't answer." He takes a deep breath and stands. Kiku can feel himself tensing with every step Kuro takes closer to him.

"So I waited," Kuro continues, he leans his head down to rest on Kiku's shoulder gently. Kiku gulps but doesn't push him away. At least not yet. Last time Kuro put his head on his shoulder he ended up being completely ashamed of himself in front of the entirety of nations to see.

"You didn't have to break the door," Kiku says with a sigh. Kuro makes a distressed noise. He wraps his arms around Kiku and holds him tight. Kiku stiffens at the hold but can't find the room to wiggle himself out of it.

"I'm a piece of shit." Kuro says plainly. Kiku bites his tongue, willing the urge to negate that comment away. Part of him really doesn't want Kuro to insult himself, but there is something desperate in his tone that makes Kiku stop and listen.

"Honestly I'm the biggest fuck up but fucking damnit I love you." Kuro barks out, almost angry at the words leaving his mouth. Kiku bites his lip and tries to keep his heart from pounding too hard. He rarely ever hears Kuro talk bad about himself. His ego is too high. Kuro pulls back and stares him down.

"I'll follow you everywhere forever." Kuro tells him. Kiku has to look away, warmth filling his cheeks. Kuro has stalkerish tendencies, this Kiku knows very well. His other form once sat outside his house for a week talking loudly for him to hear. Truthfully he had enjoyed the random bouts of words Kuro would spurt out. He nearly thought it sweet Kuro would let himself be bored out of his mind just to get a response. Kuro places their foreheads together.

"Don't be mad flower," Kiku's breathing hitches at the plea. Kuro is practically begging him to not be mad and he's just so confused. He sighs and pulls away just a little to fully look at Kuro and his blank expression that is a mask to the turmoil of feelings he has. It's the closest thing Kiku will get for an apology until the morning.

"Never do that again Kuro-kun," Kiku says simply, turning away from his other form. He hides a smile when Kuro sighs dramatically. He pours himself a cup of weakly made tea. The cup nearly drops from his hands when Kuro angles it to take a drink. Kiku can see him smirking like the devil over the edge of the cup. He huffs.

"I will not hesitate to use my sword next time you defile me in public," He narrows his eyes at the threat. Kuro perks up though, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He snickers lowly and moves around to kiss the side of Kiku's head.

"I'll only dream about it," He whispers. Kiku sighs and shakes his head slowly. When he locks eyes with Kuro, he can't stop the small smile the spreads across his face.


End file.
